Illness
by TopHats
Summary: When the Professor gets ill, it's up to Luke and Emmy to help him get better. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Luke woke up on the first of December, a cold, frosty morning in London. His hair was messed up, and he dragged himself out of bed, before noticing the clock. 9:30. 9:30am, on a Monday. The first Monday back at school since his and the Professor's "little" adventure. Luke's eyes widened, and frantically, he got out of his pyjamas, and into his normal blue clothes, and cap. Wondering why the Professor hadn't woken him at 7am, like he usually did. A string of thoughts formed in Luke's mind, most of them scaring him, fearing that they were real:  
_"Maybe, he went to the university.. Maybe, he's been kidnapped.. No, no, Luke, of course he hasn't been kidnapped! ..Maybe he's dead.._" Luke shook off the thoughts, and ran to the kitchen, to make himself some toast, before sprinting to school.

Jaw dropped, Luke walked out of the kitchen. Nothing in there had been moved; usually, when the Professor had been in there, at least a tea cup would have been moved, but.. Nothing. Nothing moved, the cupboards hadn't been opened. In the living room, it was the same as it had been the night before - papers spread out across the desk (very un-gentlemanly), the papers that Layton swore he'd clear up after he'd marked them. Luke walked slowly over to the papers, half expecting someone to jump out from behind the sofa, but when nothing happened, he began rooting through the papers. "Only half of these have been marked.." he muttered, knowing that the Professor had marked at least a quarter when he had gone to bed. Luke sighed out loud - _"If only the Professor would tell me what he does!_" he thought, deciding to go into the Professor's bedroom, which was off-limits. Out of bounds. But, Luke needed to know if he was okay.

Walking down the corridor, slowly, cautiously, the string of thoughts racing through his mind again, Luke got to the Professor's door. Was he really going to defy the Professor's orders, just to see if he was in there? It was incredibly un-gentlemanly. It took all of his courage to turn the doorknob, to invade on the privacy of his mentor like that, but when he did it, he was shocked at what he found.  
"Professor!" Luke ran over to the bed, horrified at seeing his mentor as ill as he looked right now. "Professor! Are you alright?" Luke practically shouted at the Professor, which woke him.  
"..Luke?" The Professor's voice was cracking and croaky, and he sat up, turning to look at Luke. "What time is it, my boy?"  
"9:30.. Why aren't you at the University?"  
"Why aren't you at school?" The Professor tried to stand up, but Luke pushed him back down, pulling his hand away quickly, when he felt the Professor's head.  
"You're 1000 degrees!" The Professor chuckled slightly at Luke's comment. But, then he saw the expression on Luke's face, he knew he was serious.  
"I'm fine, my boy."  
"Pfft, and I'm the queen! You're ill, Professor." The Professor sighed, knowing Luke had won.  
"Fine.." The Professor lay down, whilst Luke ran to the living room, to grab the phone. When he'd got back, he looked pleased with himself.  
"I phoned in sick." The Professor sighed, he had a class today, an important one. "For both of us."  
"Luke! You must go-" After standing up super quick, the Professor ran to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: before I start writing this chapter, I'm using an iPad, and can't insert single line breaks. So, speech will have a whole line between it. I'm sorry about this, and, I will fix it ASAP.**

* * *

"Professor?" Luke made a bee line to the bathroom to help his mentor. The door was locked, so he kept repeating the Professor's name - each time no reply. "Professor Hershel Layton!" Luke shouted through the door. This was the first time the Professor replied, unlocking the door with a click, looking down at himself, then at Luke, who was fully clothed, though he himself was in his nightwear.

"Luke, I have to clothe myself. Please, move out of the way."

"Go back to bed, Professor."

"Bu-" Before the Professor could interrupt, the familiar click of a door interrupted him, and he and Luke turned to the door to see a worried looking Emmy.

"I saw your car outside, Professor! Why aren't you at work, a-" She paused, turning to face Luke. "And why isn't assistant number 2 at school?" Luke glared.

"He's sick, Emmy."

"Oh. Well, why isn't he in bed then?" Emmy replied, cocking her head.

"Because he's refusing to go." At this, Emmy turned to the Professor, and began speaking as if he was a small child.

"Professor, if you go to bed now, I'll get Luke to bring you some tea, and we can all do a puzzle together. How about that, hm?"

"I'm not child, Emmy. And I don't wish to do either of those things at this current moment in time." He left for his room, leaving Emmy and Luke in awe, the same thought running through their heads: '_Something must be really wrong if he doesn't want tea.. OR puzzles.._'

Emmy began organising, muttering under her breath, as she cleaned. Although she wasn't one for cleaning, Emmy knew that no person who is ill should live in the filth that the Professor was. In the living room alone, there was archaeology papers strewn all over the coffee table, mugs with dregs of tea still left in the bottom were scattered around the room - some behind curtains, some buried beneath papers, then in practically every single nook and cranny had some sort of artefact in it, whether it be shark teeth, or fossils, they were there. Emmy sighed loudly, but continued cleaning whilst Luke cooked something for them both to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Professor!" Luke chimed, entering the Professor's room, Emmy following not far behind, "I brought you some toast." He set the plate down on the bedside table along with a cup of tea. Emmy placed a dampened flannel on the Professor's head, knowing it was having an effect when the Professor let out a sigh.

"Thank you both, but, I'm just fine.." The Professor mumbled again, much to the others' annoyance. Perching herself on the dresser, Emmy began to speak.

"One." She held up a finger, "You're at least 39 degrees. Two." She raised another finger, "You look practically green, and you've been vomiting, from what I've heard. Not to be rude, but that's not fine." The Professor glared at Emmy, knowing he was beaten. Luke smirked. "Now eat. It'll do you good."

"No, I don't think so, Miss Altava."

"It's Emmy, Professor."

"Yes, I know, _Miss Altava_." The Professor smirked, whilst Emmy frowned.

"Yeah, definitely sick." Luke muttered under his breath.

"Now, Luke, a gentleman always speaks so he can be heard." The Professor stood up, and walked into the living room, Emmy and Luke following, like ducklings follow their mother. He then sat down at the table, and reached for the remaining papers that he hadn't marked yet. Luke slammed his hand on top of the papers, before the Professor could drag them towards him. The papers were taken to a top secret location (Luke's chest of drawers) so that the Professor couldn't touch them.

"What am I meant to do then, Emmy?"

"Nothing. You're sick, so you don't have to do anything, but I guess you could do puzzles or something. Read a book, maybe? Nothing that takes a lot of effort." Sighing at his assistant's response, the Professor got up to get a book, and after retrieving a book, on the way back to Emmy at the table (Luke was still hiding the papers), he dropped the book, and sprinted back to the bathroom. Emmy chased after him, and ended up knocking on the door.

"Professor? ...Professor?" Gagging and retching could be heard from within, but in the Professor's frenzy to get to the bathroom, he'd still remembered to lock the door. Emmy heard a door click, but to her dismay, it was just Luke exiting his bedroom from hiding the papers. Putting his head to the door, he frowned.

"Vomiting again?"

"Yep."

"The door's locked?"

"Yes, Luke."

"Then he'll be in there for at least 10 minutes." Luke left to go into the living room, Emmy following reluctantly, knowing there was nothing she could do right now, but wait until she was asked for help.


End file.
